


Getting What You Want

by cazmalfoy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto wasn't exactly proud of it, but sometimes you have to do certain things in order to get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the Jack and Ianto warehouse scene of Fragments.

Jack fell on him with a thud, almost knocking all of the wind out of him. "Sorry," the Captain apologised with an embarrassed chuckle.

Seeing the pterodactyl falling out of the sky, Ianto pushed up with all his weight, rolling them over and out of the path of the unconscious dinosaur.

Momentum carried them and they rolled even further away, coming to a stop with Ianto lying on top of Jack. Both were laughing at the strangeness of the situation; rolling around on the floor of a warehouse to avoid an unconscious – and extinct – creature. 

The laughter slowly died away as Ianto looked down at Jack. His cheeks were flushed from his flight around the warehouse, and his blue eyes were sparkling with amusement as they studied Ianto.

"I should go," he whispered.

They were so close that when Jack murmured, "Yeah," Ianto could actually feel the other man’s breath on his lips and chin.

Neither man made an attempt to move. "I really should go," Ianto repeated. Even to his own ears it sounded unclear as to who he was trying to convince.

Before he even realised what he was doing, Ianto leant down pressing their lips together stiffly. Jack started a little in surprise but seemed to recover quickly, sliding one hand so his fingers were buried in Ianto's hair, while the other clutched his suit jacket tightly.

It didn’t take much coaxing for both men to relax against each other and start to enjoy the kiss. When Jack’s tongue slid into Ianto's mouth, he felt a tell-tale hardness press against his own and he was suddenly reminded why he had hunted the other man down in the first place – he had wanted a job, nothing more.

Abruptly Ianto yanked away from Jack and got to his feet. He adjusted his suit, to cover the obvious sign of his pleasure before moving past Jack. He didn’t look back once, knowing that if he did he wouldn’t leave the warehouse.

Behind him, he heard Jack scrambling to his feet. "Hey." He paused in his step for a second, tilting his head back toward the sound of Jack’s voice. "Report to work first thing tomorrow."

Ianto took a deep shuddering breath in as he carried on walking. He had succeeded in getting what he wanted, why wasn’t he happier?

"Like the suit by the way."

He could tell by the tone Jack’s voice that the other man was testing him, seeing if he would react. It took every ounce of self control Ianto had to keep walking, to walk away from the gorgeous smelling – and tasting – man behind him.

It was only when Ianto reached the door of the warehouse that he looked back at Jack. There were no lingering glances; Ianto couldn’t bring himself to meet Jack’s eyes as the Captain’s lips quirked up in a half-smirk, half-smile. 

His watch beeped, distracting him from the wave of lust rolling from Jack. It was time to give Lisa her medication.

Lisa. The reason he was even there in the first place. He had almost forgotten about her.


End file.
